Love and War
by NekoSparky
Summary: The five great nations are about to be sent in a spiral of choas as a major war erupts. Naruto and the gang must step up, along with new friends and old ones returning, can they survive the outbreak, and will multiple loves blossom? Please R R!
1. Mission! Who's That Ninja

**KHA: Hello my wonderful people!**

**Aqua: O.o, why are you so cheery?**

**KHA: Because I'm excited about this new story I thought up!**

**Umamon: Oh no, she's going to go on about grandness again.**

**KHA: Actually I'm not, since you guys also kill off the grandness but I think Ammy and Asha won't, right guys?**

**Ammy and Asha: (stay silent).**

**KHA: HEY! I let you guys be on my posse, you must agree with me!**

**Ammy and Asha: (Sweat drop)**

**KHA: -sigh- Never mind then, I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

_**Love and War**_

**_Chapter 1_**

_** Mission! Who's that ninja?**_

Multiple ANBU shinobi surrounded their mission destination, a rather small base on the border of the Fire Country.

"ANBU Squad 1 at position A!" the ANBU captain said into his microphone.

"Squad 2 at position B!" another ANBU said.

"Squad 3 at position C!" another repeated.

The ANBU captain nodded and prepared a strategy plan for an attack on the base.

"Squad 2, I want to stay in your position until orders are given otherwise. Squad 3, I want you to get around the back of the base!" the captain ordered as he lead Squad 1 near the front of the base.

"Right, now we-"the captain was cut off as one of his ANBU members was taken down in a blink of an eye.

"What was that!?" shouted an ANBU member. Suddenly, two ninjas jumped in front of the ANBU squad, their headbands unknown to the Leaf shinobi.

"My my, what fresh meals we have here today." The kunoichi said, her face hidden in the darkness.

"I wouldn't get so hasty, we all know how hasty you get." A deep, male voice sounded next to her. The ANBU squad took defensive positions as the ninjas struck.

"Squad 2, change of plans! We need backup now! Squad 3, how are you holding up!?" the captain said into his microphone but received no answer.

Squad 2 managed to arrive at the scene only to be blocked off by the same ninjas with the unknown headbands to them. They fought the strange ninja but struggled greatly, these shinobi were greatly skilled.

"Captain! What do we do!?" shouted an ANBU.

The ANBU captain struggled and panicked as he fended off the male shinobi while at the same, tried to think of a plan to get them inside the base alive. Before the captain could even register what happened, a black blur shot past him, knocking the shinobi to the ground that he was fighting. The blur then disappeared inside the base.

"What was that?" asked another member.

"Damn it! It's her, I recognise that Kunoichi anywhere." The male ninja said as he got himself up.

"I'm sure our leader will take care of her." The female chuckled evilly as she once again fought the ANBU.

**XXXXXXX**

"So she's here." The leader chuckled as his sense sharpened, the door to the room he was in flew open and a female figure sprinted at him with her twin katanas; he quickly blocked her strike with his own katana.

"So you found me huh? Your clan must be desperate to send you here." He chuckled as he pushed the kunoichi back, her face hidden in the darkness.

"I came here on my own to finish you off, then my clan can finally be at peace!" she growled as she sheathed her twin katanas and unsheathed the big black one strapped to her back.

The leader chuckled as he sheathed his katana.

"Well, I've only got two words for you. You. Failed." The kunoichi widened her eyes the leader disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Shadow Clone, I should've known!'_ she thought, suddenly, the room was filled with sizzling noises and the ninja soon realised the trap she had gotten herself into. She barely had time to react as the room was filled with the explosive light.

**KHA: So this is the prologue, what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Aqua: I vote for hate it.**

**KHA: -hits Aqua with a baseball bat.- Please review. Peace out.**


	2. Investigation

**KHA: Hello all and welcome to chapter 2 of Love and War, I would've updated sooner but I went to Greece and school starts soon but I will try to keep updating.**

**Aqua: Easier said than done.**

**KHA: -glares- Go away Aqua, stop trying to bring everyone down.**

**Aqua: Sorry it's my job, it says so in very fine print on my contract.**

**KHA: Yeah right.**

**Aqua: I'll show you. –Searches for a magnifying glass.-**

**KHA: Please do your best to ignore her and enjoy the chapter.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Investigation**_

"This is bloody ridiculous! She ran off to do that mission two days ago and knowing her abilities, she should've completed straight away!" shouted a girl's voice.

Nestled neatly and secretly in luscious greenery was a small camp, placed near the border of the Fire Country. One girl was pacing in front of one of the tents, her chocolate brown eyes showing the evident worry and concern she was feeling. The moonlight shone through the trees, giving the camp a nice gleam.

"Do you think something happened to her?" asked a black haired girl, her figure was half hidden in the shadows but her violet eyes contrasted to the darkness.

"No! At least...I don't think...she said if she needed help or if she was in trouble that she would use the 'signal'." The first girl replied, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry yourself too much, for all we know, she's on her way home but she just got a bit delayed." A masculine voice answered. The girls looked up to face a young man, probably in his late twenties, walk by and stop in front of them.

"I just don't think anything could delay her." The brown eyed girl replied. The man thought for a bit before placing a smile on his face.

"Don't give up on her just yet." he simply said before he disappeared into his tent for the night.

* * *

"Oww! Hot!" screamed a boyish voice.

That voice came from the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He was currently in the Ichiraku ramen shop with his two team mates, Sakura Haruno and Sai, the temporary replacement for Sasuke. Naruto's right arm was bunched up into a sling.

"It's really hard to eat with my left hand." Naruto complained, ramen noodles all over the place where he was eating.

Team Kakashi had returned from a mission along with Team Asuma. They had faced two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. It had been a tough battle but they had managed to defeat them, with Shikamaru's strategy and Naruto's new and improved jutsu Rasen-shuriken. Unfortunately for the Leaf village, it had resulted in the death of Asuma Sarutobi, a jonin of the village but everyone was glad they had managed to wipe out the murderer. Sakura sighed and moved her chair closer to her blonde haired team mate.

"I guess it can't be helped, give me your chopsticks." She said.

Shock was written all over Naruto's face as he recalled what she had just said.

'C-Could it be...Sakura-Chan is going to feed...'

Naruto suddenly felt a hot, steaming sensation as he looked over and saw Sai trying to feed him.

"Open wide." The black haired boy said cheerfully.

"It's hot and on top of that, it's not supposed to be you!" Naruto complained to the ANBU root member. As this went on, Sakura turned as their sensei entered the ramen shop.

"Hey." The Jonin, known as Kakashi Hatake, said lazily. Sakura greeted him until he noticed the commotion caused by Naruto and Sai. He sighed before walking over there and taking Naruto's chopsticks to help him eat his ramen, much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Well this is rare, to see you out rather than cooped up in a hospital bed." Sakura said.

"Is that how you see me now, that's somewhat depressing." The silver haired Jonin replied.

Kakashi stayed and talked to his former students. He noticed Naruto look depress after the mention of the mission to avenge Asuma. Naruto had indeed gotten a lot stronger and his Rasen-shuriken was out of this world. The consequence was that Naruto was left with a lot of fractures in his arm and Tsunade had told them that Naruto must be allowed to use it again. The blonde haired shinobi had gone through a lot of training to perfect his jutsu, allowing him and his team to get closer to Sasuke. Kakashi almost felt sorry for Naruto.

"Just remember Naruto, the bigger the jutsu, the bigger the risk it places on the user. Keep that in mind." Kakashi said.

"Yeah..." Naruto simply replied.

* * *

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, was busy with paperwork at her desk. She sighed and brushed a hand through her light blonde hair, she could go for a glass of sake right now but Shizune had pressured her into getting the paperwork done, plus, she had confiscated her sake bottle.

Tsunade was on her last pile when a loud knock sounded from her office door. She grunted in annoyance but invited whoever was at the door to come in. She looked up and saw the captain of the Anbu squad she had sent out on an important mission two days ago.

"You're back early." She said.

"Something happened at that place Lady Fifth; we got attacked by two shinobi with unrecognisable headbands but, the weird thing is, the base exploded from the inside and we hadn't sent anyone in there." The captain explained.

Tsunade looked quite shocked. How could the base just explode just like that? Something weird was definitely going on...and she was going to find out.

"Send one of the Anbu teams back to investigate the remains. Then come back and describe to me this headband that you couldn't place."

* * *

"You think these recent attacks are connected to that gang?" a withered looking old man said.

"There's an obvious connection, can't you see it you old wrinkle head." An equally withered, old woman retaliated.

"That's enough Sachiko, we don't have time for you to pick on everyone, especially not Tadami." A slightly older looking man said.

There were five of them, kneeling around a small table on a cushion. They were all in a big tent and they were having a meeting about the recent attacks inflicted on their clan.

The woman named Sachiko was the smallest of the lot; she had deep wrinkles on her body which she kept hidden under a large Elder robe. Although she was old, her attitude was that of a fifteen year old girl. The man on her right was Tadami; he wore a large, black Elder robe. Although he is the quietest of the group, he has a big brain and is not afraid to voice his opinions on the situation. To Tadami's right was another woman who was the youngest of them all but still old. She wore a grey robe and had long greyish blonde hair. Her name was Mae. To her right was her husband Nao, he wore a large, blue robe and was the biggest of them all, in strength and emotions.

The last of the elders was the oldest and wisest going, Baku. He sat at the head of the table and wore the head robe of the elders. He was strict when it came to the clan and he made sure that everyone followed the rules of the clan.

"But surely these attacks are because of them." Sachiko defended her case.

"We don't have enough proof to say that just yet." Tadami intervened.

"Tadami's right, we need to investigate this further. The Sea part of our clan is already iffy with us already with what has already happened." Baku stated.

"Tell them to stick it up their rear end, they need to get over the past already." Sachiko said.

"And you need to get over the fact that you're not young anymore." Nao replied, earning a glare from Sachiko.

"No matter what, we need to deal with this, with or without the sea clan's help. Let's just hope that Amaterasu succeeds in her mission." Baku said. All the elders lowered their heads in thought.

* * *

The moon was at its highest point in the black sky, casting a pale light over the prison. Only few guards stood watch over the gates and the trees around the gates created the perfect hiding place. This was the perfect timing.

A female figure fiddled around in her kunai pouch and attached some explosive tags to a few of them. She only had one shot at this. They only had one shot. She crouched low in the bushes and danced through the shadows until she was in front of the entrance. She knew she was bound to get caught as there were a few ninjas patrolling the entrance but if she could get them out quickly and away from this place, what did it matter.

One ninja, quite dopey looking, walked in front of her with a big, aggressive looking dog. The dog growled and sniffed in the direction of the girl. She knew the dog could see her.

"What is it?" the ninja asked.

The girl stood up in the shadows and the dog went wild. The ninja soon saw her and his eyes widened in alarm as he dropped the leash. He ran to sound the alarm.

"Intruder!"

It was too late. Before he could even get to the entrance, he fell forwards lifeless, a senbon needle sticking out of his neck. But, the guards had heard his cry and the alarms were sounded.

The girl's slender form danced towards the entrance, many shinobi charged at her from the sides and back but she glided through the open spots and soon picked up speed. She threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached and the entrance was blown open, creating dust to shroud the guards' view of her.

She ran through the prison cells, many of the prisoners were begging her to free them and reaching out to her as she was some sort of goddess. She felt sorry for them but she had to find him and get out of here as soon as possible. She avoided and killed many of the guards until she got to a dark cell at the back of the prison, how convenient. She peered in and saw nothing but pitch blackness. She only managed to make out the silhouette of a broken, male body, lit up by the moonlight. Her eyes softened as she gazed at the man in the cell.

"It's time to go...Takuya."

Her eyes soon clashed with blood red ones.

**KHA: Sorry for the long wait, you wouldn't believe the many things that have happened to keep this delayed. Once again I apologise for the delay and I will work on the next chapter ASAP. Enjoy.**


	3. Different Journeys, Colliding Paths

**KHA: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about the REALLY late update but I've had important exams, which are now over! YAY! My so called posse are asleep at the moment which is good; I can't be bothered with them. Hope you all enjoy Love and War chapter 3.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Different Journeys, Colliding Paths**_

The sun's rays shone down and lit up the energetic atmosphere of Konoha. The peaceful village went about its daily business and the ninja of the Hidden Leaf village went about their duties. One energetic pair of fighters was training as they took their daily walk near one of the training grounds.

"Alright Akamaru! Now aim for the branch diagonal to the one you just marked while spinning around!" shouted none other than Kiba Inuzuka, who was training with his fighting companion and loyal canine Akamaru.

"Arf!" the canine replied.

Kiba and Akamaru practiced their Dynamic Marking technique around the training field, not noticing their team mate nearby by, collecting bugs. Shino was about to grab a strong looking bug when Akamaru spun a bit too late and marked the area where Shino was, scaring the insect away.

Shino wasn't amused. "You and that stupid jutsu again! Even when I bug collect on my own you somehow manage to ruin it." The bug user said to his dog loving comrade.

Kiba jumped down to Shino's level. "Hey! At least I'm training on a fine day like this, you're just collecting bugs!" Kiba retaliated.

"Collecting bugs to train with." Shino replied, keeping his cool and collected posture, which ticked Kiba off a little.

"I'm also collecting stuff for my father; his team are going to be used in this investigation by the Hokage." Shino explained which perked Kiba's interest.

"Investigation on what?" Kiba asked.

Shino looked at his comrade, the sun bouncing off his shades. "A secret base run by rogue ninjas."

* * *

They were about 30 miles away now, away from that stinking prison and safe from the guards.

'We're safe for now.' The young kunoichi thought as she carried her injured team mate to a nearby cave. They needed to mend themselves up before moving on.

She gently laid Takuya down, being careful not to injure him further. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and a nasty slash across his chest which needed to be cleaned right away.

"How did you find me?" Takuya's voice came out hoarse.

"Well you know, snuck around, gathered information...and followed my nose."

Takuya watched as his comrade gathered some bandages from a small bag she had been carrying. Her slim figure crouched down as she removed his shirt to get better access to the wound.

"You could've gotten yourself killed Jenna." He said.

"C'mon Takuya, I can handle myself." Jenna replied as she applied some healing ointment onto his wound, Takuya let out a low hiss.

"Sorry." Jenna mumbled.

Takuya continued to watch Jenna tend to his wound. He knew very well that she could handle herself, but the foes they were now facing were very powerful...and very dangerous. The thought of Jenna dying at the hands of them got his blood boiling.

"What's wrong?" the kunoichi asked. Takuya looked into Jenna's shining, brown eyes.

"They're on the move Jenna...and who knows how long it is before they go for our clan. We've got to warn them." Takuya said. Jenna nodded her head before wrapping up Takuya's wounds.

"We'll leave as soon as you're healed up."

* * *

Around the outside world, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. A pair of birds flew nearby, dancing in the wind as they expressed their love for each other. They landed on large branch and put their beaks against each other, everything seemed peaceful in the ways of Mother Nature.

"SUIGETSU!" a very, high pitched voice screamed, interrupting the peaceful aura surrounding them causing the two birds to fly away crying their shriek cries. After the scream, a loud slapping sound echoed around a team of four.

"Ack! What the hell you crazy bitch!?" yelled a man with shark-like teeth who was rubbing his now red cheek.

"I saw you looking down my top, you dirty pervert!" the high pitched voice belonged to a red haired female with thick glasses and rather unusual-slut-like- clothes.

"What the hell are you on about!? There's nothing to look at, you flat chested bitch!" the shark man yelled again, earning him another slap from the red head. As both of them continued with their verbal fight, a larger man tried to tear them apart...but he failed miserably.

"WHY I'M GONNA...!"

"Karin. Suigetsu. That's enough." Cut in a sharp voice that belonged to none other than the survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke Uchiha.

The three of them turned as Sasuke walked forwards, his emotionless facade never breaking or faltering. The missing-nin of Konoha was focused on one thing, his goal that he thought about all his life. He was going to find the killer of his family, his big brother. Itachi Uchiha.

"Let's go." He said and with that, Team Hebi set off to fulfil his revenge.

* * *

The place was in pieces. The ANBU squad dispatched by the Fifth had finally arrived to their destination, where rubble littered the ground and smoke rose from the rubble. This disaster happened not too long ago.

"Search for any ANBU that might be alive!" the captain ordered as his team scattered around the area.

The captain walked through the rubble, being careful where he stepped in case the enemy placed any traps as a precautionary measure. He found various ANBU masks that belonged to the squad that was here before them. He could see his teammates gathering all the evidence they can, this was something the Leaf Village would have to investigate before it got out of hand.

The ANBU captain was rummaging through the debris when he was attention was suddenly called for by another squad member. "Captain! I've picked a chakra signature away a little ways away but it's very faint, it's almost close to fading away." From the first time those words were uttered, the ANBU captain stopped his teammates immediately and followed after the signature...this could be the one thing that leads them right to their enemy.

* * *

The sky lit up into bursts of orange and yellow as the sun began to set into its slumber. A gentle, cool breeze began to sweep through the forest and swirl around the small campsite inside the protection of the trees. In the middle of the camp rested a bigger tent than the rest, able enough to hold a lot of people. The breeze made the small flag on the top come to life as it displayed an outline of a sun. Inside the sun were the outlines of flames, curled around in the traditional Japanese style.

This campsite held the great pride of a travelling clan of people and shinobi. Whilst people rested in the safety of the tents, Scouter ninjas paraded around the borders of the campsite, keeping their senses heightened to any approaching danger.

To any normal shinobi, this would a situation the proved difficult if they were to sneak past the well trained Scouters but a certain brown-eyed girl was determined to get past them. She was currently hidden in the trees, covered by the shadows of the leaves. Her best bet was to keep downwind avoiding the Scouters detecting her scent and keeping as quiet as a move to avoid their accurate hearing range.

If she was caught by the Scouters, she would be immediately be escorted to the Elders tent and she knew she did NOT want to see their ugly, wrinkled faces right now.

* * *

Takuya and Jenna had continued their journey for about four hours and they had covered a lot of ground in that time. At this rate, they would reach their clan camp in another day or so, assuming they don't get delayed in that time.

Jenna was about to apply chakra to her feet to increase her speed when her eyes narrowed as the strange sensation hit her entire body. She stopped on the next branch and signalled for Takuya to stop as well. "What's wrong Jenna? We have to keep moving." Jenna didn't say anything as she concentrated on the source, well four sources for the matter.

"There are four scents just a little ahead of us, four shinobi for that matter." she said as she picked up the individual signatures. "These are powerful shinobi no doubt and one of them is full of hatred, we better be careful." Takuya listened carefully as he also picked up the scents as well.

"Our best option is to find a way around them." He stated, thinking routes through his head. Jenna nodded.

* * *

Team Hebi were travelling at a good rate. The team travelled among the tree branches at a fast pace to get to their next destination to gather information on Itachi. Karin soon picked two strange chakras a little ahead of them. "Sasuke-kun! There are two strange chakras coming this way, strong ones as well." Sasuke didn't glance behind him but Karin knew he heard her.

"Sweet! I love me a good old bloodbath, it gets me pumped." Suigetsu smirked, showing off his sharp teeth.

"It would probably be best to find an alternate route." Juugo replied.

"No way! I wanna fight them!" Suigetsu protested loudly, annoying Karin so much she would've punched right there if Sasuke hadn't cut in.

"We're not going to look for an alternate route that will just slow us down. We keep going." The rest of Team Hebi just stared at the stoic Uchiha's back. "But what if they try to stop us?" Karin asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes ahead of him, thinking about only one thing. "I'll kill them."

**KHA: Phew! I've finally finished it. I'm off exams now so I can focus more time on my writing.**

**Posse: -still asleep-**

**KHA: -shakes head- some posse they are, anyway please review and you'll receive homemade cookies.**


	4. Heated Collisions

**NS: -is on knees and apologising- I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story, I've had rough times and school work is just ridiculous at times that it leaves me too tired to write.**

**Aqua: And you call yourself a writer. Writers always find ways to write, even when they're shattered.**

**NS: -glares- Well, I've changed and I'm now determined to write every day, even if it's a little bit.**

**Asha: Now that's what I like to hear, now get a move on, I want to see if I get away and, hopefully, don't have to face those elders –shivers-**

**NS: Well, I don't own Naruto but I do own my OCs. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Heated Collisions**_

It was time. The sky was slowly turning into its nightly colours, creating some perfect hiding points among the foliage. The brown-eyed girl was now on the move, crouching low to avoid detection, her joints perfectly bent to prevent discomfort.

The Scouters continued to patrol the camp, the girl carefully tried to pinpoint the perfect location to make her getaway. She brought up her hands and moved them fluently in the right hand signs, after completing the sequence; she controlled her chakra to the specific points in her body, increasing them tenfold.

If anyone was close enough to see her shadows, they would see a change in her physical appearance.

She raised her nose to the air, sniffing out the Scouters and their locations. _'Two of them are north, guarding the Elder's camp. Three eastwards, two south...'_ She analysed the situation carefully, training her now, animalistic eyes to see in the darkness, picking up images better before the change. _'My best bet would be to run out from the west, there's one Scouter there but I'll have to be careful. He'll be on the highest alert out of all. Despite that, I couldn't take on three of them.'_

Happy with her decision, she ran silently through the bushes, staying away from the branches to avoid making any noise. She crouched low when she saw the lonely Scouter, keeping a perfect pace to and fro. _'Wait for it.' _The Scouter now had his back turned to her and luckily for her, she was downwind to him. She tiptoed out from the bushes, keeping close to the shadows to disguise herself. She finally reached the borderline, disappearing from the Scouter's sight. She had made it.

"Perfect! Now I can get going." She turned back to normal and dusted off her dress.

"Bravo Asha didn't think you could get that far."

The girl flinched as she heard the voice, cursing in her mind after thinking she had finally done it. She turned and saw a feline-like shadow. Asha bowed her head in respect. "Kaori-sensei."

The figure came out from the shadows and illuminated a young woman with long, blue tinted black hair in loose curls. Her eyes were cat-like, golden as the sun but they soon changed into a light lilac colour.

"I'm afraid I'm going have to take you to the Elders, this is fifth time you've tried to run off." She said, blocking Asha's only way to escape. Asha sighed and looked down at the floor, she had failed once again.

"Yes sensei."

* * *

"How could you possibly think that you would succeed this time?! This is not acceptable at all Asha, you're bringing shame to our clan." Baku said, his voice dripping with disappointment as he stared at the black-haired girl, who was bowed before him.

"You're father will not be proud of this."

At the mention of her father, Asha's muscles automatically tensed, hiding the fear on her face from the Elders. Her father was man of power, even if he wasn't the head of the clan families, he was a powerful man...and Asha feared him.

"You would think she would've learned her lesson by now. These young ones are getting too risky for their own good." Sachiko said dramatically, ranting on as usual.

"I was going to save a comrade." Asha said, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible, which was proving difficult with the rising anger.

"You mean that Ammy girl? Ha! She's just as bad as you. I'm sorry to say this but you're wasting your time trying to find her, that mission should've be completed by now. She's obviously been killed somewhere." Sachiko shouted.

Asha's anger grew even more inside her, she REALLY disliked the Elders.

"I mean, that girl-"

"Shut up!" All heads turned towards Asha, shocked at her outburst. "You can't be sure she's dead! Have you had a letter to confirm it? Or maybe a ninja coming in to tell you the news?"

Everyone remained silent.

"She's my best friend! She may be in trouble right now and need help! Are you just going to ignore the fact that she may be in trouble and let her die out there?!" Asha's fists shook at her side, trying to control her anger and stop herself lashing out.

"Are you-"

_SLAP_

Asha tumbled back, pain erupting badly on her face. She fell to the floor, putting her hand to her cheek. Blood dripped from the three slash marks left on her pale skin. She looked up and saw Baku's nails grow back to their original shape and sharpness.

"The clan is in trouble right now Asha, we can't go about chasing after our ninja who have disappeared."

Asha stayed put, her bleeding cheek leaving red stains on her clothes as she glared at Baku. Everyone else kept silent, not wanting to say a word. Kaori watched Asha has she laid on the floor, concern etched into her whole being for the black haired girl, but never showing out in public.

"Go back to your tent. You father will be notified." Baku commanded, watching Asha stand up. She said nothing and turned to leave.

* * *

The ANBU squad moved swiftly through the trees, the chakra signature growing nearer. One of them said it was fading fast; either the person was dead or seriously close to it. They continued on until the smell of blood hit their noses. The squad came to a halt as the chakra signature was very close.

"There, up ahead!" one of them shouted, pointing to a motionless figure covered in bruises and blood. The squad jumped through the trees, two of them jumping down to ground level to analyse the body.

"She's still breathing." The co-captain said, checking the body's pulse. Very faint.

"She's not that far from the battle site, she must've been inside when the base exploded."

"Or maybe she's the one we're after." The captain replied, lifting the lifeless body over his shoulder. "We'll take her to the Hokage, we might get some leads." The squad nodded and started their journey back.

* * *

Jenna's senses tingled with uncertainty as the strange chakras crept closer, sending worry coursing through her body.

"Takuya, we're going to collide with those chakras, there's no alternative route." She said, worry clearly stated in her tone.

"I'll take them on; they're not going to stop us from getting to our clan." Takuya said, his face showing determination.

"No Takuya, I don't want a fight. These chakras reek of sinister plots, especially one; it reeks of hatred and darkness." Jenna stated, putting her hand over her heart. "You're not well enough to fight them, I don't want you hurt."

Takuya stared at the woman beside him, so full of wisdom and consideration. He often wondered how such a kind hearted woman ended with a shitty clan bloodline. She was always putting others before herself though she chose to do it secretly, especially with her little sister. He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "We'll walk by casually, not looking like we want to start something. Don't make eye contact." He walked forwards, missing the little smile Jenna put on her lips.

They came out to the borderline of the forest, ahead of them lay nothing but open land and that's where the two ninjas spotted four figures walking towards them, three males and one female. "The female is a sensory type, don't make your chakra too menacing." Jenna reminded Takuya. He nodded and both of them stepped out and began walking.

"Geez Karin, I thought you were just tagging along until you got to your destination, why are you still here?" Suigetsu asked the red head, smirking to himself. Karin glared at him and was about to show him a piece of her mind when Sasuke cut the both of them off. "Be quiet."

The two of them looked ahead and saw two people walking towards them, finally realising why Sasuke wanted them to be quiet. They kept walking in silence.

The Uchiha secretly analysed the two approaching people, formulating plans of combat if they threatened his team. He soon noticed that the man was watching him also. _'They're ninjas.' _

Takuya kept his eyes on the team even though he said not to make eye contact. He walked in front of Jenna, ready to protect her from anything as the two teams were creeping closer. Jenna kept her eyes focussed on the road ahead. She felt the tension rise as the teams now crossed with each other. She watched as Takuya kept his sensed pierced.

Sasuke walked by the male of the two, sensing powerful chakra being emitted from him. _'He's powerful.' _Suigetsu eyed up the female as she walked by, thinking about her hot body. Juugo looked ahead and didn't bother with the two other ninjas.

Takuya kept his pace normal, not wanting to appear scared of this group. Jenna kept pace behind him and watched as the red haired female approach her. She stepped to the side a little and bumped a little into the red haired but not much.

Jenna continued on, thinking she was alright...

"Hey you bitch! Watch where you're going!"

...obviously not.

Takuya stopped and glared at the female, his eyes changing from deep blue to golden. "What did you say?" he hissed, baring his teeth in a snarl. Jenna knew they were in for it now.

"Sasuke-kun! He's threatening me, he's gonna kill me!" Karin whined in a high pitched voice, clinging to the raven haired boy, who remained stoic.

"I say it's time I shed some blood on this battlefield." Suigetsu smirked while unsheathing his giant sword.

"You really don't want to fight us." Takuya hissed, turn his body fully so he could face them.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." Suigetsu said, charging at the brown haired man. Takuya whipped out his sword, successfully blocking the oncoming attack. "I warned you." Takuya hissed. Suigetsu gasped as the man disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind him. Takuya backhanded the white haired man, sending him flying a few feet away.

"That's enough!" Sasuke yelled, Sharingan activated and withdrawing his katana but before he could make his advances, Jenna was before him, gripping his arm with his weapon. _'How did she-?" _He suddenly felt her nails digging into him, piercing his skin a little deep. "You're fight is with me." Jenna hissed her eyes changing the same golden colour. Sasuke glared with his Sharingan. The fight was on.

**NS: Well, that's it for chapter 4-**

**Asha: -shivers- you mentioned HIM.**

**NS: I had to, its part of the story. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
